This Is Really Happening
by WhisperGirl
Summary: Gigantic Reunion. Full details inside. R for later chapters. Chapter five up! Please read and reply!
1. The Invitation

This is the first Legend of Dragoon fic I have started. So, I don't know how it's going to turn out. I haven't finished the game 'cause I'm stuck at the Death Frontier, so I don't know what is going to happen after that, so bear with me on this! And I'm writing this at one in the morning freezing my butt off! Tell me you have sympathy for me!

Setting: It has been 3 years after the journey. The setting takes place in Mille Sesaue after the journey has ended. Dart has stayed with the queen and Sacred Sisters. Shana has gone back to Serdio to Seles. Haschel has descended upon Tiberoa to look for Claire now that the journey is over. Rose, being the Black Monster, went into hiding. Albert went back to Serdio to announce he was okay. Meru went back to Donau with her fianee from the Wingly Forest. Kongol is favored in all three countries and visits each regularly, and is now completely Dart's side. Miranda went back, of course to Mille Sesaue with Dart though. The story takes place in Serdio. . .Seles.

"Shana! Help me wash these dishes please!", the old lady called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mrs. Wingmark!", Shana called from the living room. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "You really shouldn't be doing this Mrs. Wingmark. You might do something and hurt the baby!"

"Oh, Shana. This pregnancy is not going to stop me from washing dishes it's what stay at home soon to be moms do. Now, start washing these dishes and I'll dry them.", Mrs. Wingmark instructed. Shana started washing the dishes and handing them to Mrs. Wingmark. There was a knock on the door and Shana stopped washing and went to the door.

"Miss Shana?", the man said.

"Yes?"

"I have a message for you from the King of Serdio.", the man said. He gave Shana the letter and walked off. "Albert wrote me? It's been three years. What could he want?" Shana opened the letter and started reading, sitting down on the couch in the process.

_**Dear Shana,**_

_**I hate to intrude upon you at such a time. Three years apart and I just pop in with a letter. But I have some news. You remember Princess Emille from Tiberoa, right? Well, last year I had to go on business run to Tiberoa for the king and while I was there, Princess Emille asked to talk to me. We walked up to her room and SHE proposed to ME. Can you believe it? Well, the wedding is in three months and I am requesting that everyone who went on that journey three years ago attend. Dart, Haschel ( I'm having him tracked down. Who knows where he went in search of Claire? ), Meru, the whole "gang". I just hope you will come. I hope to see you soon!**_

**_Love,  
Albert_**

"Shana? What did Albert want?", Mrs. Wingmark asked, walking into the living room.

"He's engaged to Princess Emille of Tiberoa and they are getting married in three months and they've invited everyone who went on the journey three years ago!", Shana squealed. She couldn't wait to see everyone again. She missed everyone terribly.

"Well, that's great! You should start packing and write him back R.S.V.P.ing.

"But, who's gonna take care of you, Mrs. Wingmark?", Shana asked, getting worried.

"Oh, I got a letter from Mr. Wingmark and he's coming home in three-four days.", Mrs. Wingmark replied.

"Well, that's great! He'll be here for the birth of your child. That's great. Well, I guess I had better get packing! I'm going to Tiberoa!", Shana exclaimed and the girls hugged before Shana rushed upstairs to go pack.

There is the first chapter. It will get more romantic later on, so stay tuned for the next exciting episode of "This Is Really Happening"!

WhisperGrl


	2. Reuniting With History

Hey, I didn't see any replies yet, so I'm putting in another chapter. Here is chapter 2!

Dart walked down the stairs from the room he was given three years ago. During the three years, everyone had started to rebuild the Crystal Palace in Deningrad, so I was completely refinished. He walked down flights of stairs, remembering once again about the last night they were going to spend together as a whole group.

_"Shana.", Dart said after everyone had gone to their rooms._

_"Yes, Dart?", Shana asked back._

_"Well, you know how I just kinda left those five years. Well, I was thinking you must have really missed me. I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me here in Mille Sesau.", Dart said. Shana gasped._

_"Really? You want me to stay here with you? That's a great plan. But, I need to go back to Seles first. I have to see my parents. And the ruin there. . .", Shana had started to say. Dart put his finger on Shana's lips._

_"Ok. It's ok. I don't mind. It was just a seggestion. Maybe then someday when we meet, we'll have reasoning for joy.", Dart said, taking his finger off Shana's lips. "You should get back. Albert is going to be getting up early to start back to Serdio."_

_"Okay.", Shana said simply and turned and went up the stairs. Dart sighed and followed her after he got in trouble for it being to late. _

"Shana. I wonder how your doing.", Dart said to himself. He hated to not be with Shana. It was almost like the first five years in his search for the Black Monster. He walked into the throne room and had a seat next to Queen Theresa.

"Dart! You seem a little sad. Is anything wrong?", she asked.

"Nah. I'm just thinking.", Dart said.

"About Shana?", the queen asked back.

_Damn she's good._ , Dart thought.

"Yes. About Shana and everyone. I miss them alot.", Dart said.

"Well, this might cheer you up. A letter arrived for you today. It's from King Albert of Serdio.", Queen Theresa said. Dart looked at her and took the letter from her. He dashed out of the throne room and into his room and jumped onto the bed, ripped the envelope and hastly opened the letter.

_**Dear Dart,**_

_**I hate to intrude upon you at such a time. Three years apart and I just pop in with a letter. But I have some news. You remember Princess Emille from Tiberoa, right? Well, last year I had to go on business run to Tiberoa for the king and while I was there, Princess Emille asked to talk to me. We walked up to her room and SHE proposed to ME. Can you believe it? Well, the wedding is in three months and I am requesting that everyone who went on that journey three years ago attend. Shana, Haschel ( I'm having him tracked down. Who knows where he went in search of Claire? ), Meru, the whole "gang". I just hope you will come. I hope to see you soon!**_

**_Love,  
Albert_**

Dart read the letter three times to make sure that that letter was real and not an illusion to take away his want to see everyone. He hadn't felt in place. And all of a sudden, he remembered. He went to the big closet that didn't have his clothes in it. He opened the doors. Inside, was his armor. The armor he had worn for all the bloody battles he and everyone else had to go through. He looked at the one piece that had surpassed everything. He took out the belt that carried his sword on it. He had never cleaned off the blade. Blood from many different animals and people covered the blade. He put on the rest of the armor. He was amazed it all still fit. He walked to the desk and grabbed a lantern. He lit it and walked back to the closet. Inside there was a little doorknob. Dart reached out and grabbed it. It felt cold. He turned and opened the door slowly. He walked into the room. There were artifacts covering the walls, and in the middle, there was a small pillar with a flat surface. On top in the very middle, was an egg holder. Inside was his Dragoon Spirit. He walked to the small red stone in the middle of the room. It was dusty. So very dusty. He walked to the wall and grabbed a small brush. He dusted off the top, and the light from the lantern made the small red stone shine. Dart placed the lantern onto the pillar and picked up the egg holder. He carefully pulled out the Dragoon Spirit and held it in his hand. They stone gave off a quick, shining light and then simmered down. Dart ran out of the room without the lantern, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and started packing his armor, sword, and Dragoon Spirit underneath his clothes.

There is the second chapter. I hope someone replies to this. I like it. Like I said though, romance will come later in the story. So, keep reading to see what happens! Stay tuned to see the next exciting chapter of "This Is Really Happening"!

WhisperGrl


	3. Meru Dips and Rose Gets Hit

Hey, I still don't see any replies yet, so I'm putting in another chapter. Here is chapter 3!

Meru walked outside of her house in Donau the Flower City and out to the pier. She was still her same old self. Her and Guaraha visited the Wingly Forest occasionaly, but just a few people still didn't like them in the forest. She sat down on the dock and took her shoes off. She dipped her feet into the clear, sparkly, blue water. She loved being able to relax, but it was always so boring! She remembered how many things her and the group had gone through together. She still didn't believe that it really happened. She couldn't believe that it was here, in Donau, that they had all met her. She smiled and giggled. She took her clothes off so that she was only in a bra and underwear and jumped into the water. The sparkly blue liquid felt good on her skin on the hot day that it was. She floated around and watched the clouds, the Moon That Never Sets just beyond them. Someone called her name and she lost her concentration on floating and fell underwater.

"Meru! Meru, stop goofing around! You got a letter!", the person called. Meru surfaced.

"Wha. . . oh. Coming Guaraha!", Meru called. She swam to the dock and climbed out. She put her clothes on and walked back to the house with Guaraha. She went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and started drying her self off and she wrapped another towel around her after she took all her clothes off. Guaraha went to the table and grabbed the letter. He handed it to Meru and she opened it. It read:

_**Dear Meru,**_

_**I hate to intrude upon you at such a time. Three years apart and I just pop in with a letter. But I have some news. You remember Princess Emille from Tiberoa right? Well, last year I had to go on business run to Tiberoa for the king and while I was there, Princess Emille asked to talk to me. We walked up to her room and SHE proposed to ME. Can you believe it? Well, the wedding is in three months and I am requesting that everyone who went on that journey three years ago attend. Shana, Haschel ( I'm having him tracked down. Who knows where he went in search of Claire? ), Dart, the whole "gang". I just hope you will come. I hope to see you soon!**_

**_Love,  
Albert_**

"What does it say?", Guaraha asked.

"King Albert, the guy I told you who went on that journey with is getting married and he's invited us! The wedding is in three months, but everyone else is probably going to Tiberoa early. We should go pack! We are going to the castle of Tiberoa!", Meru exclaimed. She jumped up and down. She was going to see everyone again. She just wondered if Rose was going to be attending. Guaraha looked sad.

"Guaraha? What's wrong?", she asked, sitting down next to him at the table.

"I don't want to go. I've never been around other people like that, besides at our wedding. You should just go. You knew everyone better than I did.", Guaraha said, his head hung low.

"Oh, Guaraha! You don't need to feel out of place with Dart and everybody. They like you! Shana and Rose thought you were kinda sexy.", Meru said in a playful voice.

"Really? Hahaha. You kill, Meru. You really do. Well, alright. I'll go. But only because you insist!", Guaraha said. Meru kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!", Meru squealed in delight. She dashed upstairs and came down an hour later all ready and packed.

"We're leaving now?", Guaraha asked.

"Yep! Come on! I wanna see everybody!", Meru said. She opened the door and tossed the luggage out. The she walked to the table and grabbed Guaraha and shoved him out the door onto the luggage. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, "NOT HOME", and hammered it to the door and walked out. She pulled Guaraha up and grabbed some luggage and started walking toward the exit of Donau and towards the barren lands before you entered the Twin Castle.

Rose walked outside of the house she had built on a far away island away from Endiness and sat down at the edge of the water.

**_I wonder, how is everyone doing? I'm the Black Monster, I have hate built up inside me. So, why do I feel sad that I'm away from their presence?_**, she asked herself. She took out her Dragoon Spirit and looked at the dark purple stone. Inside she saw the happiness that she had once known while on that journey.

**_How could I have lied to Dart. Dart was Zieg's son and I loved Zieg. Dart could have been my son if I someone had told me Zieg was alive. I felt happier when I was around Dart. So why did I have to leave,_** Rose thought to herself. She put the stone back in her pocket and toyed at her choker before she picked up a rock and tossed it as hard as she could at the water. The rock disappeared and she was hit in the head by something. She turned around and took out her sword.

"Who's there?", she called.

"It is I. The one from who is destined to find his daughter.", a voice said.

"H. . . Haschel?", Rose asked. A man in purple armor with age on his face but youth in his eyes came around from behind the house.

"How'd you know?", Haschel asked. He laughed and walked to Rose.

"How'd you get here?", Rose curiously asked.

"Dragoon Spirit. I've been looking for Claire and used this to help me.", Haschel said like it was obvious. He led Rose inside and they sat down.

"Did you get it?", he asked, looking out the window above her stove.

"Get what?", she asked.

"The letter?", Haschel asked.

"What letter?",

"The letter from Albert!"

"Albert sent a letter?", Rose asked. Haschel laughed.

"The King of Serdio, Albert has sent out a letter. He is marrying Princess Emille from Tiberoa and he's invited everyone from the trip. Didn't you know?", Haschel asked.

"No.", Rose said. Haschel laughed.

"Well, I was attacked by Serdian soldiers when I had spotted Claire. They gave me the letter and I went in search of you to see if you knew, cause I knew you might not.", Haschel said. "So are you going to go?" Rose thought about Dart, and Zieg and what she wanted to do.

"Yes. I'll go.", Rose said. She got up and the two walked onto the beach and transformed into Dragoons and took off towards Tiberoa.

There is the third chapter. I hope someone replies to this. I like it. Like I said though, romance will come later in the story. So, keep reading to see what happens! Stay tuned to see the next exciting chapter of "This Is Really Happening"!

WhisperGrl


	4. An Unknown Romance

Hey, I still don't see any replies yet, so I'm putting in another chapter. Here is chapter 4!

Shana walked along the road in Bale with her luggage. She remembered the first time she had come here. It was with Dart and Lavitz.

**_Lavitz_**, Shana thought. She went around the fountain and walked to Lavitz's mother's front door. She set her luggage down and knocked on the door. She waited and knocked again. The door opened and Lavitz's mother opened the door.

"Shana! How good of you to come! I haven't seen you for awhile! Please come in, come in!", she exclaimed giving Shana a big hug. Shana picked up her luggage and walked inside. She set it down and Lavitz's mother shut the door.

"What brings you here?", she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"King Albert is having a wedding and I've been invited.", Shana said, sitting down at the chair offered to her.

"Well, that's wonderful! Is Lavitz and Dart invited also?", she asked, tending to the boiling water on the stove.

"What?", Shana asked, looking at the old lady.

"I asked if Lavitz and Dart were invited also.", she said, looking at Shana curiously.

"Y. . .you don't know?", Shana asked.

"Know what?"

"Oh my goodness. I never thought I was going to be the one to tell you. Lavitz was murdered by a man named Lloyd who was working for Emperor Doel after he took the Moon Gem from King Albert. Him along with Dart and a few others were part of the legendary Dragoons.", Shana said. Lavitz's mother turned around and looked at Shana and dropped the glass glasses she was holding. They fell to the floor and shattered. Shana rushed down and helped the elderly lady pick the broken glass up. When it was done, Lavitz's mother got new glasses and poured the tea. Then they sat down.

"Lavitz is dead?", she asked worriedly.

"Yes. I am so sorry. I thought you knew!", Shana said innocently.

"No one told me. I had no clue. Well, look honey. You have a wedding to go to. I'm sure King Albert will be expecting to see you pretty soon. I'll deal with my sons death and you go enjoy the wedding. I hope you'll drop by when it's over!", Lavitz's mother said. The two women stood up. Shana grabbed her luggage and went out the door. She walked down the road and near the castle. She walked up the stairs and was stopped by the guards.

"Who are you? No commoners are allowed into the castle after what has happened to King Albert.", one of them said.

"I'm not a commoner. I am one of King Albert's friends, Shana.", she said.

"Miss . . . Miss Shana? Oh my word! Please, it would be an honor to take you to the Chamber of the King. Please, let me take your luggage! Miss Shana in my presence. . . who'd have thought?", he said, taking Shana's luggage and walked into the castle. She followed him.

"I know where the King is. Could you just leave my luggage here?", Shana asked politely.

"Yes! Anything for you, Miss Shana. I was ordered to serve friends of King Albert like royalty, so I will! Please proceed to the King!", he said very fast. Shana walked through the castle and into the Chamber of the King. Albert was talking to someone privately.

"Albert?", Shana asked. He looked up.

"Shana? Is that you? Oh my gosh, how wonderful to see you again!", he said rushing down from the throne and hugged the young woman.

"It's great to see you too Albert!", Shana said back, replying his hug. They stood there hugging for a second before Albert pulled away.

"My gosh. I never thought you would stop by the castle before the wedding! Oh! You got the letter right?", he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, can you believe it? I don't!", Albert said excitedly. He started rambling on like a 16-year-old girl on a telephone.

"Albert. . . Albert. . . Albert!", Shana started saying and shaking him.

"Hmm?"

"Your rambling.", Shana said simply.

"Oh. Sorry. Please, let's go somewhere else.", he said and they walked to the roof.

"Shana. You have no idea how glad I am to see you.", Albert said.

"I'm glad to see you too. It feels so. . . right that we are around eachother again.", she replied.

"Have you spoken with Dart?", Albert asked.

"No. I miss him.", Shana said and looked out at the sunset.

"Do you like him?", Albert asked.

"No.", Shana said. Albert looked shocked. "I love him. I think about him all the time. I want so badly to feel his presence again. Oh, what would I do?", Shana said. Albert relaxed his face and smiled.

"You two belong with eachother. It's so obvious to tell. He likes you alot also. I could see it in his eyes during the journey.", Albert said, walking toward Shana and looking at the sunset, also.

"Albert?", Shana asked after about a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Emille?", she asked.

"Since I saw the real her.", Albert said, starting to smile again. "She's so pretty, and she's so graceful and smart and talented. She's all I've ever wanted. I'm suprised that I never saw it before."

"I wonder if Dart feels that way about me.", Shana said, more than asked. Albert stood back up, and Shana followed suit.

"You should get some sleep. You look tired. I don't have a free room at the moment, but my bed is big enough, if you don't mind.", Albert asked.

"I don't mind. You have what you have and you can't do nothing about it.", Shana said. She smiled.

"Ok, then. I'll have a couple lady's maids tend to you. Come back to the throne room when your ready for bed.", Albert said. He walked outside and two lady's maids walked in. They each grabbed an arm and pulled her toward a dressing room. They had her remove her traveling clothes and her undergarments. She was given a small nightgown that went to mid-thigh and had spaghetti straps. It was also pink. The lady's maid in the blue dress undid her hair while the lady's maid in the pink dress gave her a foot massage. When they were done they thanked her and left and Shana walked into the throne room. Albert quickly noticed.

"Shana! That quick?", he asked, smiling.

"Yes. I'm dead tired from walking. Although I stopped at Lavitz's mother's house.", Shana said as Albert walked toward her again.

"How is she doing?", Albert asked.

"She had no clue Lavitz was dead. I felt so sorry. She broke two glasses. Although she told me she'd deal with the death of her son and that I should go to the wedding and have fun.", she said. Albert smiled.

"Well, that's good. Follow me. I'll take you to my bedroom.", he said. Shana followed him to an additioning room. He showed her the bed and told her that he'd be in shortly. Shana jumped onto the bed after Albert left and climbed under the covers and fell asleep the minute her head touched the pillow. About an hour later, Albert walked in wearing black silk pajama pants and no shirt. He had a six pack and nicely toned biceps. He closed the door and locked it. He heard a moan and stopped. Shana had just turned over in the bed towards his direction. He folded his arms and watched her. She looked so gorguese with her brunnette colored hair sprawled all over the pillow and her deep red puffy lips soft and moist. Her eyes closed concealing the "to-die-for" brown eyes that had a small twinkle when she was happy. Then out of the blue, he felt a tightening in his pants.

**_What? I knew I had a crush on Shana, but for it to go this far? Do I have stronger feelings for Shana? Am I marrying the right person? What about Dart and Shana though? How can I feel this way about another girl three months before I get married? Will I be able to be in that bed with her?_**, Albert wondered as it tightened and loosened to it's own accord with the thought. He ignored it and climbed into the bed next to Shana. He pulled the covers over him and he felt an arm snake around his waist. Shana's warm body moved over towards his body. She seemed to fit perfectly around him. Albert ignored it and fell asleep immediately. Though he never noticed, his hand moved down and over Shana's.

There is the fourth chapter. I hope someone replies to this. I like it. Like I said, the romance was gong to come a little later in the story, and here it is! Just please reply to this I really want some relies! Please stay tuned to see the next exciting chapter of "This Is Really Happening"!

WhisperGrl


	5. Sex With The Wrong Person

Hey, I still don't see any replies yet, so I'm putting in another chapter. Here is chapter 5!

Dart walked along the path towards the Twin Castle in Fletz with Miranda and up to the castle. The guard stopped them.

"Who are you?", the guard asked.

"I am Miranda, the First Sacred Sister of Mille Sesaue. This is Dart. . . .", Miranda started saying.

". . . . I helped in the banishing of Lenus from this castle.", Dart said simply. The guards face relaxed.

"I remember you. You may pass freely.", the guard said. He moved aside and the two went up the stairs and into the castle. They walked up the stairs and into the Chamber of the Sun. King Zior looked up from his book to see who had entered. His eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Dart? The First Sacred Sister of Mille Sesaue Miranda? What are you two doing here? Well, I mean, you must be here for the wedding, but it's not for another two months!", Zior said walking towards them. He held out his hand and Dart shook it.

"Well, better early than just in time and just in time than late! Haha.", Dart said as Zior took Miranda's hand and kissed it.

"King Zior! You are such a flatterer.", Miranda said, starting to blush.

"Haha! Well, Dart. Emille and Lisa have been wondering about you lately. They are somwhere around this castle. Best go find them. Miranda, come here for a second. I have a present for Queen Theresa.", King Zior said leading Miranda towards his throne. Dart turned and walked out of the Chamber of the Sun. He went up the familiar steps and up to the small balcony like platform between the two towers. Lisa and Emille were both sitting there, looking bored as hell.

"Hey!", Dart said. Lisa and Emille looked up, thinking it to be someone even more boring that watching paint dry. They expressions lightened up as they saw the tall, blonde headed guy standing there with a brilliant white smile on his face. Lisa jumped up and ran to Dart giving him a violent, yet soothing hug.

"Dart! I. . .we missed you so much!", she said, giving him a final squeeze before letting go to let Emille hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they hugged a short hug.

"Well, Miranda and I are here. Miranda is getting something from your dad that's intended for Queen Theresa. Lisa. . .Emille. . . how much you've grown since I last saw you!", Dart exclaimed.

"We haven't grown that much!", Emille joked around. "Is Albert here?"

"No. He's traveling with Shana to come here for the wedding. Sorry you couldn't have seen him before the wedding.", Dart said, the smile running away from his face.

"It's ok! Don't start feeling grumpy, you'll bring us down. . . again. Haha. Oh! Dart, there are some people here to see you.", Emille said. Dart was blinded as someone put their hands over his eyes. He could hear a familiar giggle from behind.

"Guess who!", the person exclaimed. Dart knew that voice. He put his finger to his mouth and pretended to be pondering who it could be.

"Well, umm. . . no, that couldn't be it. . . no, that couldn't be it either. Who is it! I give up!", Dart said playingly. The person removed their hands and Dart flipped around and picked up Meru in a hug and swung her around.

"Dart!", she exclaimed excitedly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as Dart put her down. Dart pulled away, still holding her hands and looked her up and down.

"Well! You don't look any different. Except for one thing. . . . Meru! You're pregnant!", Dart exclaimed. Meru's expression changed to confusement as she looked down at her stomach. Indeed, she had grown fatter in a pregnant way and not in a 'I'm-eating-too-much' fat way. She looked up with a smile on her face. She looked at Dart and then across Dart's shoulder. Dart turned around and saw Guaraha standing behind him. Dart held out his hand and shook it before engrossing Guaraha in a manly hug. Dart pulled away.

"So, Guaraha. Haven't seen you for awhile! How've you been doing?", Dart asked. Guaraha looked down at his feet and shrugged.

"Guaraha! Stop being so self-centered and shy cause we are out of the forest and into the world with humans. Oh, jeez. Dart, Lisa, Emille, excuse us. I'm going to take him back to the room.", Meru said. She gave Dart one more squeeze around the shoulders before leading Guaraha off.

"Your Highness, Emille?", a voice said behind Dart, Lisa, and Emille.

"Oh. Shoot. It's the wedding planner. Listen, I've got to go. You two hang out for awhile.", Emille said behind her shoulder as she was led away. Lisa looked at Dart and smiled. She took Dart's hand and led him to her chambers. They entered and Lisa locked the door. Then she walked onto her balcony and looked out.

"Dart.", Lisa said. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Lisa.", Dart said, moving by her at the window.

"You may find this kind of stupid, but when you first came to this castle, I found you rather charming. I like you. . . alot. I haven't concentrated since the first time I laid eyes on you. That's one of the reasons I couldn't find out from the stars where Emille had been secretly stashed. I was trying to concentrate so hard on finding Emille, but my thoughts kept drifting to you. I dream of you, I think of you. I have even lost some weight because I can't concentrate of food long enough to down it. My world has become revolved around you. I know it sounds stupid and dumb, but it's true.", Lisa said. She was blushing a violent shade of red and she was hiding her eyes with her hands. Dart looked suprised that she took the guts and said that. He had never been told that. He didn't even know what Lisa just said existed.

Dart grabbed Lisa's elbows and pulled her up so that she had to look at Dart. His ocean-blue eyes seemed to be thinking of the impossible, but Lisa knew he was guarding his thoughts well. Dart finally leaned down and kissed Lisa on the lips. Dart thought they tasted so sweet and fruity. Cherrys and pineapples and coconuts. Lisa kissed back and moaned against his lips. Dart licked Lisa's lips and she opened them slightly and Dart thrushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought and intertwined with eachother before resting in their rightful place as their masters parted for air. Dart looked at Lisa, her eyelids covering her grass-green eyes. They snapped opened and the two looked at eachother before going back in for more. They kissed eachother for ages before Dart lead Lisa over towards her four-poster bed. He opened one of the drawings and led them inside, then closed the drawing once more. Dart gently laid down on top of Lisa, still kissing her, and reached under her and undid the neatly done bow of her sun-yellow dress. He stripped the bright ribbon from the dress and threw it somwhere along the bed. Draco bent down towards her legs and threw her 6" high heeled shoes that were yellow off and tossed them out of the bed. He massaged Lisa's feet that had yellow nail-polish on the nails before sliding up her silky smooth tan legs and pulling her dressoff. Her corset tightly held her breasts that Lisa could feel the nipples tightening. Dart flipped her over and started undoing the corset, every once and awhile kissing her neck. When the corset was off and thrown onto the floor, Lisa let out a sigh of relief.

"How tight do they put those things on!", Dart asked, flipping Lisa back over.

"You don't want to know.", Lisa said as she started undoing Dart's shirt.

Lisa tossed the shirt over Dart's shoulder and pulled him down to start kissing her again as she undid the buckle of Dart's pants. Dart quickly took them off so that the only things that seperated him and Lisa were Lisa's undies and Darts' boxers. Lisa took her undies off as Dart took his boxers off.

"Dart, hold on.", Lisa said suddenly.

"What?", Dart asked confused.

"Well, I'm worried that I might get a disease or a child or two that I can't support.", Lisa said, left arm around Dart's neck, urging him down and her right hand on Dart's chest, taking him up.

"Lisa, I wouldn't hurt you. And, as embarrasing as this is, I'm a virgin also, so you most likely won't get a disease and if you get pregnant we can have a family who is unable to have a child who wants one adopt the child. There are so many ways to deal with these kinds of things.", Dart said, reasurringly. Lisa removed her hand from Dart's chest and put it around his neck urging it down again. Dart placed his dick right in front of Lisa's openening and gently smoothed his way in. Lisa's face showed a pained expression.

"Lisa? Would you like me to stop?", Dart asked, just to make sure. Amazingly and suprisingly she shook her head no. Dart raised his eyebrows up once and slid in a little more before sliding out.

"It's over?", Lisa said in suprisement.

"No, darling. It's just begun.", Dart said and with that they made their way through hours of screaming and moaning and hot and sweaty sex that they had neither on of them experienced before.

MEANWHILE BACK IN SERDIO. . . .

"Shana! It's time. . . . Shit, not again! I can't keep having these erections about Shana!", Albert said. Shana sat bolt upright on the large black bed.

"You WHAT!", Shana said in utter suprisement.

"Nothing!", Albert said, throwing his long blonde hair up into a quick tie before giving Shana a reasurring smile. Shana flashed back a smile that completely read, 'Yeah, sure, uh-huh, riiiight', and got up and out of bed. Her tank-top strap had fallen down during the night. Albert finished with his hair before going to the door and locking it and walking toward Shana.

"Why'd you lock it?", Shana asked.

"Because that door right there takes us right to the dining room, and I don't like people other than friends in my room since what happened with. . . .", Albert started to say, but Shana cut him off by placing a pale, white finger with blood-red nail-polish onto Alberts lips.

"Okay. I get it. You ramble, you know that?", Shana said, taking her finger away.

"No. I didn't know that.", Albert said. Shana giggled and did nothing either of them expected. Shana placed her pouty, pink lips onto Alberts soft, sweet ones. She put a hand behind his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. Albert's hands slid up Shana's slim white body and tossed the two sizes too small tank top off of her. Shana added her other hand behind Albert's neck and slid her fragile hands down his buff body and slid them back up with the shirt and tossed it off (Albert had put a shirt on after the lights turned off cuz he was cold) . Albert trailed his mouth down the side of Shana's neck as she moaned in pleasure. He placed kisses down the middle of her body as he bent down and removed her shorts and undies. Shana then did the same and remove his pants and boxers. They once again started kissing passionately as Albert placed Shana gently onto the bed. They continued kissing for awhile, just laying there on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Albert asked before the time came.

"I've never been so sure since the journey.", Shana said and smiled at Albert. Albert lowered his head down again and they started kissing. Then Albert placed his dick just before Shana's opening and gently slid himself in. Unlike other virgin girls that he'd done out, Albert was suprised that Shana didn't wince in pain. He ignored it though and continued. He came back out and went back in again. He slowly became faster and he got harder with every inning he took. Shana moaned in pleasure. The two ended up spending hours having soaking wet, hot and sexy sex that only one had never experienced before.

MEANHWHILE IN MERU AND GUAHARA'S ROOM. . . .

"I'M PREGNANT! I'M PREGNANT! I'M PRENANT!", Meru shouted in a singsongy voice all around the room before Guaraha got some heavy duty tape and placed it over his wifes mouth and laid down on the and fell asleep as Meru struggled to get the tape off.

There is the fifth chapter. I can't believe that this story isn't doing so well, so I hope to see some replied soon! Thank you for those who are reading and not replying or can't. It means alot to me that your reading my story at least! So, stay tuned for the next chapter in "This Is Really Happening"!

WhisperGrl


End file.
